Arabee Abernathy
"Only through knowledge can we obtain power. Only through power can we attain peace." Bio OOC/Behavior Info: Her accent and demeanor betray Arabee's origins as Gilnean, but she will vehemently deny being one of those afflicted with the worgen curse. She is embarrassed and slightly ashamed when anyone discovers her "condition". She keeps her status as a warlock a closely guarded secret, fearing that those close to her would not understand her investigations into fel magic. Don't expect her to talk about being a warlock openly. When she is challenged or feels slighted she quickly becomes aggressive in a way that would surprise those who are only familiar with her usual, fairly meek persona. - She cannot stand Paladins, and will be aggressive and confrontational with even the friendliest of them (assuming she knows they are paladins). - She moves away from Worgen, avoiding them out of fear that they will "expose" her to others. - She reacts to Night Elves positively, interacting with them more openly and happily than with others. Appearance: This young woman wears simple clothing that looks to have been patched and repaired many times. Her black hair is cut short, and is neatly arranged. She wears a small nose ring, but her face is otherwise unadorned. She seems to alternate between glancing around nervously at passers-by and becoming lost in thought. She speaks with abrupt, clipped tones and tends emphasize her speech with gestures and tilts of her head. Minions Arabee has avoided summoning any Legion-related demons, finding the prospect distasteful. At the moment she has an agreement with the observer Kerdus and a voidwalker named Dax, both of whom are unaffiliated with the Burning Legion. Unlike many warlocks Arabee does not enslave her minions but treats them as partners, making agreements to win their service. Although these relationships were initially filled with suspicion, Arabee now treats both as valued allies and friends more than minions. The wisdom of this attitude is debatable, but so far it has worked out well. 'Kerdus: '"What new things will you show me today?" Kerdus agreed to assist Arabee and teach her how to manipulate and control Fel energy in return for a share of the power and an opportunity to gain new knowledge. 'Dax: '"Where you lead, I shall follow, until the debt is paid" Dax serves to pay a debt after Arabee helped him to break free of the control of Void Lord Dimensius. History Arabee's earliest memories are of growing up on the streets of Gilneas, an orphan of the war that closed her homeland off from the rest of Azeroth. After being caught stealing bread at the age of nine she was placed into an orphanage and given the surname "Abernathy" by the Matron there. After showing a hunger for knowledge and a talent for magical cantrips she was enrolled in the Gilnean Arcanist's Academy and began learning the art of magic. When the Cataclysm was unleashed Arabee was diligently studying in hopes of becoming a full-fledged mage. The disaster that swallowed her homeland left Arabee cursed, and nearly broke her spirit. Believing that the worgen affliction made her less-than-human, she sought any knowledge that might be able to provide a cure. Eventually her search led her to a sect of warlocks living secretly in Stormwind. She began training in fel magic, learning what she could of curses and combining this with what she knew of pyromancy and the arcane arts. For a time she lived in Stormwind, venturing out into the world to investigate possible cures for her "disease" and finding dead ends all over Azeroth. A journey to Outland offered new opportunities, but nearly ended in disaster after Arabee was exposed to raw fel energy in Shadowmoon Valley. While this vastly increased her power it also made her prone to sudden bouts of aggression. Her search for a cure for the worgen affliction was put on hold temporarily while she looked for ways to control her newfound power. A second journey to Outland yielded an unlikely solution; in return for a portion of her power, and the opportunity to see new lands, Arabee enlisted the aid of an Observer, a mysterious demonic entity obsessed with knowledge. "Kerdus" as it called itself, helped Arabee to control the erratic flow of Fel energy and master its use. This partnership did not come without drawbacks however - Arabee now had to conceal her demonic companion from her allies. The situation became ever more difficult when the guild militia unit she belonged to moved their operations to Westguard Keep in Northrend. The remote area and unfamiliar territory made it even harder to keep her activities a secret. Recent History Recently Arabee accidentally passed on her worgenism during sparring practice with another member of her guild. Although one of her worst nightmares had come to pass, she managed to pull herself together to held the newly created worgen regain her senses and adjust to the effects of the curse. This experience gave Arabee a newfound understanding of her own curse, but also redoubled her determination to find a cure and undo the damage she had inadvertently caused. Current Events The newest lead in her investigations has brought her to Sholazar Basin where she is examining the wildlife and titan installations with the dwarves alchemist Kilda, her research and adventuring partner.Category:AllianceCategory:HumanCategory:Worgen